ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Esarai Sarravana
Esarai Sarravana, according to CDF records, is a human vagrant-turned-engineering genius who claims to be an admiral and will defend this claim with vehemence if not outright violence. While no military records exist for him, he has, time and time again, demonstrated his capabilities as a captain. He is emotionally unpredictable, and exhibits signs of extreme mental instability when not at the helm of a vessel. He is almost inseperable from his AI companion, Ormira. They have worked together for over ten years in many different capacities. Origins Esarai is from the astropolitical state known as the Vastyrin Concordium. However, by CDF records, no such state or settlement has ever existed within the Tethys galaxy. According to Esarai, Vastyria is located a distant galaxy that cannot be identified without first randomly traveling to it as his reference frame was disrupted by mechanical failure during transit, rendering his homeworld lost. Vagrancy The first records of an entity by the name of Esarai existing are from 10 years ago, when he appeared and began causing public disturbances with his foreign, alien and accidentally threatening mannerisms while attempting to integrate into society. As a result of this difficulty, he found himself homeless and without employment. While this would have been a hardship for most sentients, Esarai's engineering prowess ensured that even though he was living in waste reclamation systems, he was not lacking in any necessities. How he attained his skills is a mystery, as by his own account he is an admiral and not an engineer. His continued search for employment and subsequent infiltration into secure and secretive CDF facilities brought unwanted attention, and before CDF could arrest him, Esarai met Zeno9141, built himself an exoatmospheric sled and traveled to Spearhead Foundry. Spearhead Yachtworks Shortly after arriving at Spearhead, Esarai began designing spaceframes for the corporation, the first of which was the Valkyrie-class strike destroyer. While off-duty, Esarai occasionally suffered hallucinatory episodes usually involving extreme planetary destruction and massive warps in reality. Several times, he has departed the station while hallucinating and returned with surprisingly large quantities of materials he acquired by unknown means. He has tried to write down the fabrication process, but no one has yet been able to reproduce his results. On one such episode, he believed the station to be the site of a massive fleet battle and began engaging unseen enemies, culminating in his ramming a derelict freighter in Reaver space. Psychological profiling is unable to pinpoint the exact nature of his derangement. Jovian War The Jovian Crusade began while Esarai was planning the Arjuna-class dreadnought. With extermination looming so close at hand, he spent many sleepless days and nights slaving towards its completion. Once it was completed and fully armed, he took command and flew it into combat on the Jovian Frontier. He has met and defeated numerous Jovian destroyers and cruisers on multiple occasions while at the Arjuna's helm, only returning to port after expending every missile, beam core and cannon round in his magazines. One such resupply run, unfortunately, put the Arjuna out of range to respond to the distress signals from Vanguard forces at the start of the Fall of Caladan. With only a half-loaded magazine, Esarai set course and made best speed for Caladan, but arrived too late to assist in the defense of the planet and was only able to evacuate the sole survivor and utilize the Arjuna's state-of-the-art medical deck to stabilize and revive cncwarlord. Enraged at Caladan's destruction, Esarai sent a deep-space message buoy into Jovian-occupied territory, challenging Warmaster Rex to a ship-to-ship duel, and reconfigured all Spearhead production lines for the production of additional Arjuna-class warships. This challenge went unacknowledged, and no further combat resulted until the return of Orphaniel and Luna Hatashi revealed Rex's true nature and forced his complete retreat. The Call of Ragnarok With the departure of Warmaster Rex, Esarai and the Yachtworks emerged from the War as the last fully-operational battlefleet. Realizing this firepower, if used for selfish ends, could bring untold suffering to the galaxy, the Yachtworks reformed as Spearhead Industries and began demilitarization. Factory lines that had been running without stop since the War churning out ammunition, weapons and ships, came grinding to a halt and were reconfigured for civilian production. For the company, this was simple. For Esarai, the events of the Garcillaen War only worsened his mental instability. Merely glancing at his galaxy map triggered flashbacks, and he descended further into alcoholism to ease the pain and the fear. Having seen Rex first-hand and horribly aware that the galaxy was unprepared to handle such a threat, he met with the other captains and executives of the Industries and began to formulate a plan to meet such a challenge should it ever arise again. Its first step was to place the remainder of the Spearhead battlefleet outside the galaxy, from where it could only be summoned in times of dire need. With his fear and hallucinations leeching the joy from his newfound life at Spearhead, Esarai volunteered to lead this exodus. He prepared Arjuna for intergalactic travel, selected a few loyal and trustworthy captains, instructed Ormira to take command and departed Tethys. He left his course plan in case any fellows wished to follow him and entered cryosleep. They were all unaware of the Ragnarok Beacon hijacking their flight computers, and despite Ormira's considerable InfoWar prowess, the exodus fleet was helplessly drawn to the new galaxy. Ships Below is a list of the vessels Esarai has designed. While he is not as prolific as many other shipwrights, he strives to ensure high quality of his designs, merging intricate aesthetics and combat efficiency to stunning and devastating effect. *Valkyrie-class strike destroyer *Arjuna-class dreadnought *Frostwind-class interceptor *Banshee-class fleet bomber *Masakari-class battleship *Ookami no Kage-class assault bomber *Otonashi-class strike bomber *Nightwolf-class cruiser *Clarion Thunder-class cruiser *Etherhawk-class warp shuttle *Ebon Jaguar-class battleship